Dental plaque is a biofilm that forms naturally on teeth between brushing and dental visits. Dental plaque can be a precursor to more severe oral health problems including: dental caries, tooth decay, gingivitis, and chronic periodontitis. The occurrence of dental cavities, gingivitis, and dental calculus are some of the most common systemic diseases of the body. In addition, oral diseases have been shown to be an indicator of additional heath problems such as high blood pressure, hypertension, and some cancers. Consequently, dental practitioners are in need of an adequate means to monitor and control the development of these oral diseases.
The oral cavity of the human body naturally produces saliva to facilitate the breakdown of food during mastication. The saliva produced in the oral cavity may experience significant changes in pH levels. Changes in the pH levels of saliva within the oral cavity may significantly affect overall oral heath including causing an increase in tooth decay and the formation of dental cavities.
At least some known oral pH sensors require substantially large dental devices that must be secured within the patient's mouth causing significant discomfort and distress for the patients. As such, it is desirable to provide a dental appliance that facilitates supporting sensing devices within the oral cavity and reducing the discomfort experience by the patient, thereby improving the overall health of the patient. The present invention is aimed at the problem identified above.